Make Love, Not Cake
by Nilahxapiel
Summary: Or do both. At the same time. LxRaito


Title: Make Love, Not Cake 

Rating: M

Categories: Romance/Humor

Warnings: Yaoi, Man Sex, AU and Food-Play. This is not meant to be realistic!

Summary Or both. At the same time. LxRaito 

A/N: This is AU-ish. It's after the Kira case, Raito and L are official, Raito gave up his ownership of the Death Note…ect.

* * *

- 

-

-

There were two things Raito was very sure of about L.

1. Ryuuzaki loved cake.

2. Ryuuzaki loved Raito.

But which he loved more was a mystery to him. L sat at that stupid computer, working on his stupid cases, sitting in his stupid way, eating his stupid cake and _completely ignoring _his stupid boyfriend. Well, not stupid boyfriend. Raito wasn't stupid, and he loved being a detective as much as L did, and he didn't dislike the way L sat and he could care less what the man _ate… _

But damn it, he had _needs. _He wanted _sex, _and it seemed that L was very content to eat his life away, having Raito there was only a sidetrack amusement.

The day before, L had leaned over him and Raito hoped that _maybe _L would finally do _something _–but it just so happened that Raito was sitting in between him and his cake. And he had ingenuously reached over him to retrieve. Raito had always been rather egotistical, but L was starting to give him doubts. Was he really so _ignorable?_

Raito decided he had to _do _something about it. Lest he do something completely _insane. _Was that why he'd gone so crazy over being God? Sexual frustration?

It was definitely something to think about.

So, he came home after slaving over the _abysmal _task that was grocery shopping, and then started baking a cake. He'd never done it before, but if he followed the directions on the box, he was quite sure he'd be satisfactory. L would eat just about anything if it had icing on it anyways, so he wasn't all that worried.

It took L thirty-four minutes and twenty-two seconds to realize just _what _Raito was making in his kitchen. He hopped up elegantly off his computer chair, disregarding the case he'd previously been diligently working on. He slouched into the kitchen eyes on Raito, who was wearing…oh what did it matter to L anyways? Raito thought. He had _icing on his fingers _and freaking _cake _in the oven…

"Raito-kun," L said, stepping very close to Raito and making the younger man jump in surprise at the sudden closeness. Raito turned, frowning.

"L –_no_, it's not done yet," Raito simpered. Once it _was _done, he wasn't letting L have a piece of it unless he _swore _to have sex with him. Blackmail was a _beautiful_ thing.

"I know," L replied, grabbing Raito's hand and pulling it towards his mouth, "This will do, for now."

"Wha –"_ Oh._ L's mouth had enclosed over Raito's sugary fingers. He began sucking on the digit quite earnestly, attempting to remove any and all saccharine cream from Raito's slender hand.

L's intent was purely innocent.

Raito's reaction was not.

Raito bit his lip and refused to blush as he became obviously aroused, a small tent forming in the front of his trousers.

Finally, much too soon for Raito's liking, L had finished and was licking his lips.

"L –" Raito breathed. _Control, Raito, control. _"You're _not _leaving me like this."

"Oh?" L inquired, cocking his head to the side in a naïve manner, looking at him in a way that asked 'what's in it for me?'.

"Cake, obviously," Raito snarled, grabbing the back of L's head and pulling him in, fiercely kissing the older male and shoving a tongue inside his mouth. It wasn't _his _fault they hadn't had sex in over a month, was it? _No,_ it _wasn't._ It was L's, so he had the right to be a bit forceful.

L wasn't responding like Raito wanted. While he wasn't pulling away, he wasn't exactly _participating _either. And Raito didn't want to kiss a corpse any longer.

Snatching his mouth away, Raito dipped three fingers into he can of icing –it was a good thing he'd gotten extra –and before L could lick it off his fingers, Raito did so. He placed the fingers in his mouth and pulled out his now clean fingers. He spread the icing around his mouth, not swallowing a bit and tried not to cringe. _Ugh, way too sweet. _

L narrowed his eyes, but did as Raito had intended –although rather violently. He found himself pushed against the fridge ferociously but before he could protest to the harsh treatment L's lips were on his. Ryuuzaki's tongue swirled around in Raito's own, tasting every bit of sweetened balm he could possibly reach, causing Raito to groan into the now enthusiastic orifice.

Tongue met tongue, clashing and fighting, and Raito grasped onto L's back firmly, plastering the gaunt man against him and forcing his hips against L's. He felt then, that yes, L _was _enjoying this. If the erection poking into his stomach was anything to go by, and Raito thought it was. L held his hands to either side of Raito's face, placing his thumbs on the ex-murderers jaw to force his mouth open wider.

For better access to the icing, of course.

In all it's passion, the kiss to Raito was making his feel more like a bowl that a child was told could like the remnants out of, instead of a participant of a kiss. But, he supposed, he'd been asking for such a thing when using bribery to get L to kiss him. How annoying it was –Was L anything more than a sugar-fuel, crime-fighting machine?

_Beeep, beeep, beeep… _

The cake was done. _God damnit! _

L, sure enough, jerked his mouth away from Raito's mouth promptly and spoke hastily.

"It'll burn," L told him. As if he hadn't known that! Raito sneered, pushed L away and put on the oven mitts before quickly taking the cake out of the oven, both circular pans and put them on the counter.

"Are you even _human?_" Raito asked stiffly, placing icing on the top of one of the cake circles and then putting the other on top of it. _I give up._

"Two layers?" L asked.

And Raito sighed, nodding. He then began spreading the vanilla icing on the surface and sides, making little patters around the edges. Then he went to the fridge (the same one he'd just been shoved against, mind you) and then pulled out a box of strawberries. He placed ten of them evenly around the outside surface of the cake.

"Strawberries?" L inquired.

Raito nodded again.

Then, it was L turn to sigh. Raito rolled his eyes –what now? Was he switching his favorite fruit to something else now? Suddenly, L grabbed Raito's arm and spun him around, causing Raito to cry out in alarm as his back was forced into the counter. _Ow. _

"Blackmail is a dirty trick, Kira-kun," L stated blandly, causing fury to rise in Raito's gut. How _dare _he!?

Raito opened his mouth to retort to the horrible comment, but he soon found his mouth engaged with something much more pleasing then whatever insult he could fathom.

Ryuuzaki.

Raito's grunt was swallowed by L's mouth. L held Raito close with one hand and used his other to scoot the cake to the other side of the counter, so it was out of harms way. It went past Raito's vision; he was paying more attention to the fact that L was _kissing _him, this time _without _the thought of a sweet treasure. Ryuuzaki started agilely unbutton Raito's pants, and Raito had a hard time keeping still as those hands brushed against his half-hard manhood.

L let the pants pool around Light's ankles, trapping Raito's ankles a foot apart, and then he slid the underwear down as well, letting them meet the same fate as Raito's pants. L then slid his hands up under Raito shirt and the younger man reacted instantly, pushing himself toward the palms, hungry for the contact. He's been deprived of those hands for much too long.

None to gently, his thumbs brushed over Raito's nipples and the boy jolted with the sensation, opening his mouth wider so that L could search his mouth more scrupulously. L did so without further provocation. L firmly gripped Raito's nubs, cause him to gasp loudly and bend his back to push himself closer to Ryuuzaki. Damn it –how had he gone so long without this? L was _evil, _more evil than what Raito used to be! To keep something as marvelous as those _hands _away from him for such a long time!

_Malicious, selfish, wicked bastard!_

The hands stopped pinching, and slid down slowly moving gingerly over the smooth curves of Raito's sides. It tickled him slightly, and made Raito tremble as they traveled further and further down to Raito's hips, where they settled as he removed his lips from the younger mans mouth. Raito's eyes shot open –he couldn't really remember when they'd closed, and he attempted to capture those lips again.

"Ah-ah," L tisked, shaking his head, black bangs moving to the further hide his eyes. He planted a kiss on Raito's neck, then his shoulder, then his chest…then his stomach…

Before Raito could truly realize it, L had dropped to his knees and had taken his throbbing manhood into _those_ _hands_, making Raito bite his lip in his effort to contain himself. L looked up at him, tilting his head in that childish way. He flicked out his tongue quickly, touching the head gently, causing Raito to gasp.

"You didn't blackmail me into doing this, just so you could be reserved" L told him, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk, "I want to _hear _it, Raito."

And with that uttered name –without the honorary, Raito noticed –L's mouth closed over the tip of him and Raito couldn't help but cry out, "Ah!"

Surprisingly stimulated by something other than sugar, he inserted the entire length into his mouth, his eyes directed upward at the trembling figure. Raito's hands had found the edge of the counter, and his knuckles were currently turning white with the strain of the skin. He held tight to the marble, his jaw clenched. God –oh _god, his mouth. _

"Please," Raito ground out, his face flushed from trying to hold himself back. It wouldn't due to _gag _L the first time he'd done this for weeks and weeks.

L began by just suckling gently, and Raito's reaction was almost immediate; he yelped, throwing his head back and gasping loudly. L left one hand on the boy's hip and put the other hand to Raito's lips and forced three of his fingers into Raito's mouth. It turned out, L didn't have to 'force' anything, because Raito eagerly took the fingers into his mouth and began coating them with saliva heavily.

It had been ages since he was penetrated after all, and he wanted it to hurt as little as possible. "Nnggh…!"

After a minute, L took his fingers out of Light's mouth and brought his finger to Raito's anus. Soon, L was pressing a finger inside him, and Raito relaxed himself, getting used to the intrusion quickly and ordering L to add more.

"Ah –Another…Ryuu –zaki…ngh…" Raito choked out, and L nodded around Raito's manhood and shoved another finger inside the body. "Ggh….hn…"

Just as quickly, another finger was added, and Raito sucked in his breath as a burning pain erupted at the breach. _Fuck. Ow. _L, despite Raito's obvious discomfort did not pull the digit out. Raito looked at L, and saw in his eyes the mocking question 'you wanted this, did you?'. Raito scowled. L did, however, wait for Raito to adjust to the invasion before he began moving his fingers inside the tight passage, stretching.

Raito felt taut ecstasy building in the bottom of his stomach, threatening to burst soon if that mouth continued its sin. He ignored the throbbing the fingers caused, because, L was right –he _wanted this. _A little pain was a low price to pay for pleasure.

"_Now,_" Raito demanded, needing L to stop _doing _that with his fucking _tongue _if he didn't want him to explode _right then. _L complied, removing his mouth as well as his fingers and turning Raito around to face the counter. Raito planted his palms on the cool plane of the counter and heard the unzipping of L's pants.

Raito felt L's breathing on the back of his neck and slim hands on his hips –and then the unmistakable feeling of L sinking into him as he situated the tip of his penis into the tight ring of muscle. Raito breathed hard, nearly panting as he tried to control himself.

Slowly, L pushed himself into Raito, also attempting to stop any strange sound to emerge without his consent. Raito knew this could be more painful –L had obviously lubricated himself with something. L, soon, was fully sheathed and he paused, fingernails digging into Raito's sides. Effort to not pound his cruelly into the counter? Ha! So the bastard _was _enjoying this!

Ryuuzaki pulled out and aimed at that certain spot that Raito was sure he'd memorized long ago, the first time they'd had sex. Which was, Raito remembered, long ago, when he's first lost his memories of being Kira. L then propelled himself back in quickly, causing Raito to cringe slightly, before groaning with the force in which his prostate had been slammed into.

"Aah!" Raito couldn't help it. He bucked back into L, forcing that long member deeper inside him. How he'd _missed _this. "_Go._"

"Now, now, Raito-kun," L whispered in his ear, grinding himself against that spot and making Raito go temporarily blind. But he did not, however, pull out entirely and pound into him, as Raito had wanted, "Not a very nice way to ask me to do something."

"God," Raito groan, the pressure on that _spot _making him go insane. "L, _please._"

"Oh, alright then," L replied pulling out and slamming back into him, causing a noise to rip out of Raito's lips sharply. L didn't stop to admire the noise, and continued pulling out and plunging in, and Raito tried to stop the sounds from coming out –but they _wouldn't. _L better have been listening, the bastard.

And when slim fingers curled around his aching flesh, pumping him in tune to the hard thrusts, it did not help quiet Raito any.

The pace quickened. The angles shifted. The force strengthened. L continually hit his mark and the speed had increased so exponentially that Raito didn't even have time to scream before his prostate was attacked again. L drove into him over and over and over again, Raito meeting the thrusts and reenacting the rhythm they'd perfected months and months ago.

L's manhood repeatedly plummeted deep inside him, and Raito purposely clamped down on L tightly, to increase the pleasure. Maybe he hadn't been _good enough _before. He was determined to make this happen again –and _soon. _So, he had to be good –excellent –no, even more –_mind blowing. _A particularly hard plunge and hit to his sweet spot made Raito shriek and claw at the table wildly.

"_Ahhh….ng…Nahh!_" Raito huffed, feeling the familiar construction of pleasure assembling within him, making him buck ferally into L constant shoves. "I'm going to…_ng…_god, _Ryuuzaki!" _

With a final husky scream of passionate ecstasy, Raito jerked and convulsed, coming onto the counter hard. He arched impossibly, the back of his head hitting L's shoulder as L also shuddered and came inside him with a softly muttered _'Raito'. _Raito felt L's fingernails move from his hips to his chest, raking don't his front and teeth dig into his shoulder, making Raito grunt as the hot semen spilled into him.

Raito took a deep breath as L pulled out of him one last time and Raito turned, something complimentary on his lips.

That was, before something caught his eye.

"Did you…" Raito blinked, his eyes flashing as stared at him innocently, "Did you use _icing _as lubrication!?"

"Would you rather me have used nothing at all?" L inquired lightly, grabbing a knife from the silverware drawer and zipping up his pants. He cut himself a piece as Raito simmered in his own outrage.

"Maybe I would have!"

"Oh well, spilt milk, Raito-kun," L smirked, looking at their messy counter as he cut a piece of his cake, "You might want to clean that up."

"ARGH!" Raito screeched furiously, throwing a punch at L.

He wanted his balled hand to reach that cocky face _so bad _but instead his wrist was caught and he was yanked toward L harshly. L caught him with his lips, crushing them onto Raito's before yanking away. Raito blinked, stunned by the suddenly, unprovoked action. Raito was also surprised to see that several bites of the cake had been eaten –when had the detective managed _that? _

"It was good," L stated, walking from the room.

Raito was left to ponder if L was talking about the sex…or the damned cake again.

-

-

-

* * *

::giggle:: I haven't written a playful yaoi scene like that in a while. It's cute, no? Please tell me what you think…what it hot? Was it funny? How did you like the summary? Because I friggin' love the summary. 

Anyways, please, please review.

Nilah


End file.
